


Swear to Shake It Up if You Swear to Listen

by somanyopentabs



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: The first time David kisses him, it’s up against the wall of his submarine.





	Swear to Shake It Up if You Swear to Listen

The first time David kisses him, it’s up against the wall of his submarine. Stephen’s glasses start slipping down his face almost immediately, even though he has to tilt his head up to reach David’s lips, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Behind him, the metal wall is cool to the touch.

Trying to calm his internal freakout, he kisses back, puts his hands up on David’s shoulders experimentally. This is good. Very good, he tells himself. He had no idea his feelings were in any way requited, and now he knows, sort of. 

Unless he’s merely the most convenient warm body?

He freezes at the thought, and David pulls away for a moment and looks at him.

“Stephen?”

“Uh, hi,” Stephen answers, pushing his glasses back up in place. 

“You okay?” David places a hand to the small of his back and pulls him closer. “You’re not having second thoughts about the dive, are you?”

“No,” Stephen shakes his head. He’s glad to be on the submarine. Hell, finding proof of Atlantis so everyone will finally take him seriously again is the one thing he’s sure he wants.

“Then, you’re having second thoughts about us?”

“Us?” He sounds dazed, even to himself.

David frowns. “I guess I read this all wrong.”

“What?”

But David is already backing up, rubbing a hand over the back of his head, sighing. Stephen is so lost.

“Must’ve spent too much time away from civilians. I thought there was something between us, but if there’s not, well. I’ll still do what I promised. Help you get your proof.”

“Wait, that’s not--you can kiss me again!” Stephen blurts out. “I liked it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’m not used to--I mean, you surprised me, that’s all.”

“Hmm.” David sits down in a chair, spreads his thighs casually. “All right, why don’t you come over here, then? If you want to.”

Somehow, that’s better, and also worse. Better, because he’s giving Stephen a chance to take control. And worse, because Stephen has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. He only knows that he doesn’t want lose the opportunity. 

He looks at the space between David’s legs, wonders if he expects Stephen to kneel there, or?

“Don’t look so nervous,” David says, when Stephen looks up to meet his eyes. “Come on, come here. I promise I won’t bite unless you ask me to.”

Stephen goes closer and lets himself be pulled into his lap. David is strong and sturdy beneath him, and David’s hands loosen his tie, then go up to his shirt and start unbuttoning.

“You’re overdressed for this mission, anyway,” David, who is in jeans and a black tank top, says.

“These are all the clothes I have.” He’s a marine biologist, not a male model, or a sexy mercenary pirate engineer!

It’s hard to think at all, now, with David kissing his chest and sliding his hand down the back of his trousers to grab at his ass. He tugs at David’s shirt until he stops for a moment to pull it off and throw it on the floor. David’s hands are back on his ass as soon as he does, sliding beneath his boxers as much as he can with Stephen’s pants still on.

“Will you let me fuck you?” David asks, kissing his way along Stephen’s neck and jaw. It’s been awhile since Stephen took it up the ass, but he doesn’t think David would hurt him. He’d probably make it really good for him.

“If you go slow,” Stephen agrees. It can be so good once his body relaxes. One reason he hasn’t had sex in so long is because he’s been so high strung, so stressed out. 

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”

David stands up, lifting Stephen up with him and carrying him into the room with the bunks. Stephen thinks it’s going to be difficult fitting them both onto one, until David presses a button on the wall, causing the separate bunks to come together and form one larger bed.

“What?” Stephen wonders as David lays him down carefully and begins tugging the rest of their clothes off.

“Worked on that modification earlier this week,” David admits. “Thought it might come in handy.”

“Show-off.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

There’s lube in a compartment in the wall. Of course there’s lube. The man made a hotel suite in a submarine, after all. Stephen will never be surprised again in his entire life.

“You have done this before, right?” David asks, kissing him on his lips, his chest, and then moving down to kiss at his thighs.

“Yes.” Stephen knows he’s trembling a little under all the attention, the affection. His last serious boyfriend broke up with him two years ago, claiming that Stephen was too high maintenance. He says as much in between gasping.

“High maintenance?” David pauses, then runs his hands along Stephen’s inner thighs.

Stephen scrunches his eyes shut. Oh, god. Is he really going to talk about this now?

“Said I was needy. But--but that’s not--I’ve changed a lot since then,” he says, a little desperate for David to believe him.

David pushes his thighs apart, then lifts one of his legs onto his shoulder for better access. Stephen takes some deep breaths. It’s happening. It’s really happening.

“Needy how?” David asks. He’s playing with his ass now, but nowhere near his hole yet. Stephen’s half hard and starting to leak from the sensations.

“Um,” Stephen says, not wanting to ruin the mood. But he’s honest to a fault. David deserves to know. “Well, clingy, I guess. He wanted to open up the relationship, and I, uh, didn’t. I wanted too much of his attention. But I’ve learned to not be so, um, possessive. I’m okay with sharing.”

He’s miserable saying the words. He is not okay with sharing. But he’s learned one thing, that he’s not enough by himself. He supposes he should be grateful for any attention at all.

“He sounds like a dick,” David says. “Wanted you to suck him off and still run around with whoever?”

A lubed finger finds Stephen’s hole and begins to rub against it.

“I--I guess.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re needy. Some people like to share. Personally? I don’t.”

David’s finger starts to press inside slowly, and Stephen gasps.

“That’s it, babe,” David says, working his way inside. “Open up for me.”

Stephen groans, his hands grasping at the sheets underneath him. “Did--did you really modify the room for me?”

“I said I did, didn’t I?”

“And--and you don’t think I’m crazy?”

“Hey, now,” David rubs his hip soothingly. “Why would you ask that?”

“Everyone else does,” Stephen says, and he might be close to panicking, or tears, or running from the room in embarrassment. “They--they call me crazy, invite me to talk on the news so they can ridicule me. I haven’t--I can’t even go on a date, everyone stares at me--”

“Hey,” David says, pulling his finger all the way out and looking down at Stephen with concern. 

Great, Stephen thinks. His one shot at getting laid in over two years and he ruined it. 

“There’s no one here to bring you down. There’s just me, and you know I believe you.”

“Yeah?”

David kisses him, something fierce, a promise.

When he pulls away, he lifts both of Stephen’s legs onto his shoulders.

“Gonna let me get my dick in you?”

“Yeah. Do it. Fuck me.”

David fingers him again, this time working him until he can take two with ease. Stephen’s close to begging, he loves the sensation so much. He’s always loved the feeling of being prepped for sex, being stretched to take it. And David’s really taking his time, really working him over, making sure he’s thoroughly ready.

When his dick finally slides inside of him, Stephen feels every inch. He’s big, of course he is, but Stephen can take it. He takes hold of his own dick to jerk himself, but David pushes his hand away and replaces it with his own.

“You let me take care of that. Gonna make it so good for you. Make you come for me.”

“Please,” Stephen says, because his nerves are frayed and his dick is hard, and he needs this. He really needs this.

David fucks into him slow and even, taking his time and making sure that Stephen can feel every stroke. With David’s hand on him, he’s soon jerking him to completion, making Stephen gasp and whimper.

When David asks if he can come inside of him, Stephen begs him to. It’s been so long since he’s had that feeling. He needs it, needs to feel just how bad David wants him. Needs to feel responsible for David’s pleasure.

David comes in him, mouth open and warm against his neck as he finds his release in Stephen.

“That was good. So good, babe,” David reassures him, and Stephen can’t help thinking that this time maybe he won’t be pushed away, and so he curls his body against David’s, taking up all the comfort he can, while he can.


End file.
